Same but Different
by Rylitah
Summary: What would you do if you saw someone who looked exactly like you? The English Cast of Zatch Bell meets their Japanese counterparts after a strange battle. Taking residence in a certain teenager's home, what insanity will this story hold?


"That was a harsh battle," a voice said. The owner marched his way along a sidewalk in a neighborhood, his golden eyes scanning the houses. "But we came out of it alive, didn't we?"

"What amazes me is that you did one of your 'friendship' speeches again." a taller person said, his brown eyes focused on the back of the blonde's head.

"You don't like them, Kiyo?" Zatch Bell stopped in his tracks and turned to face the teenager behind him.

"Well, they get kind of annoying after a while." Kiyo sighed, also stopping.

"How could you say that?! They're motivational! Sometimes, I really wonder how I'm able to live with you."

"No one said you had to," Kiyo grumbled harshly. The two ended up walking in front of a house. A smaller wooden house was off to the side, and a miniature pony was inside of it, sleeping.

"Hey, Ponygon!" Zatch shouted, running up to the said horse. "Come on, wake up! We're back from our battle!" The horse demon opened his eyes and looked up at Zatch. A look of confusion crossed his face, as if wondering who the six year old was.

"Meru?"

"Ponygon, come on! Let's go to the park!" Zatch tugged at the horse's front hoof, trying to drag him away. "Pon-y-gon!"

"Well, have fun." Kiyo said as he walked up the few steps to his door, only to find it locked. "Huh? I could've sworn it was open when we left," he muttered. He placed his foot on the door and pushed on it, also trying to turn the doorknob at the same time. This resulted in the fourteen year old losing his balance after his foot slipped and crashing his head on the cement. "Ow…"

"Are you okay, Kiyo?" Zatch asked from Ponygon's small house.

"Peachy," the teenager mumbled, getting up. "Maybe Mom's home…" He rang the doorbell.

Inside the house, Gash Bell was watching T.V. And making a lot of noise. Involving screaming. And shouting. And jumping around the room. And annoying a certain teenager.

"Will you settle down?!" Kiyomaro shouted at the demon, and Gash slowly sat down on his knees, facing the T.V.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized. "But this show is just so _exciting!_ The process! The growth! The determination! It's moving! It's touching! It's-"

"It's about tomatoes."

"…" Gash frowned at the human, and turned to face the glowing box. Sure enough, a plump red tomato was on the screen, and labels surrounded it. "But I didn't know the growth of tomatoes could be so _fascinating,_" He mumbled.

The doorbell rang.

"Who's that? Why aren't they at their house eating dinner?" Kiyomaro asked, looking towards his clock. 6:30. Isn't that when normal people ate supper? "Gash, get the door."

"But I'm watching a documentary about toma-"

"Get the door. Now."

"Fine!" Gash rose up and ran out of the room. He skipped a couple of steps before he reached the bottom, but he acted as if he sprouted wings and flew down. The demon stopped at the door, and started to tip-toe; being too short to reach the handle. His small hands grasped the golden object and pulled down. He stared at the visitor. The visitor stared back.

"…Zatch?" the boy at the door asked.

"…No, I'm Gash Bell." Gash stated firmly. "What are you doing at the door, Kiyomaro? I thought you were in your room."

"…No, I go by Kiyo." The teenager said. "Stop fooling around, Zatch. How did you get in the house when it was locked?"

"What are you talking about? I was here all day. So were you. Today's Saturday."

"…We were just at a battle, remember?"

"No, I was watching a show about tomatoes and then you told me to get the door. Where'd our visitor go?"

"What visitor? I live here!"

"Of course you live here. This is your house, Kiyomaro."

"My name isn't Kiyomaro!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't! My name is Kiyo! Did you get your memory wiped again?"

"What? Noo, my memory is fine! I think _your _memory is gone! Don't worry! I'll save you, Kiyomaro!"

"What are you talking about, Za-ATCH!" Gash had sprung from inside the house to around Kiyo's shoulders, causing the two to tumble down; for Kiyo, it was the second time he fell at that spot. The demon placed his palms on the human's forehead, as if checking for a fever.

"You seem fine."

"Of course I'm fine! Get off, Zatch!"

"But you _aren't _fine! My name isn't Zatch! My name is Gash!"

"Hey, Kiyo!" a slightly lower voice called. "What's taking so long? Do we have to wait for mother to get back ho-ome….?" Zatch had noticed his look alike tackle his bookkeeper, and he stared at the scene, wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh! Kiyo! I'll save you!"

"I don't need saving!" Kiyo shouted, but his voice fell on deaf ears. Zatch had tackled Gash off of the human and the two rolled around on the cement.

"You look like me! Are you the one who took away my memories?!" Gash shouted.

"What? I don't know how to take away memories! _You _stole _my _memories!"

"I didn't steal anything! Kiyomaro, don't just lay there, help me! Get the spell book! Kiyomaro!" Kiyo just stared at the two.

_They look exactly the same…_He thought. _But the one who keeps getting my name wrong has a much higher voice…_

"Gash, what are you doing?" a voice deeper than his broke Kiyo out of his thoughts as he turned his head towards the door. A teenager with black messy hair and brown eyes walked out, and the two stared at each other.

"What the-?"

"Kiyomaro! There's a clone of you, too! Be careful, he's probably the one who stole _your _memories!" Gash shouted. "We'll get our memories back, don't worry!"

"What are you talking about?!" Kiyomaro shouted. "My memories are fine!"

"Zaker!" Kiyo had taken the red spell book and chanted Zatch's first spell. The lightning blonde's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the lightning gathered in front of his mouth.

"Oh no! Gash, throw him off!" Gash backed up as far as he could from Zatch. Kiyomaro grabbed the back of his cloak and ran into the house. Kiyo cancelled the spell, knowing that if the lightning were to strike, his house would partially be destroyed.

"Zakeru!" Lightning came from a different direction and shocked Zatch. He fell to the ground, but rose again easily. Kiyo noticed that his and Zatch's look alikes were at the front door. The teenager motioned something to the demon, and they both ran away from the house.

"Hey! Zaker!" Zatch's lightning sped at the two.

"Rashirudo!" Kiyo heard his counterpart chant. A golden wall with a lightning bolt symbol in the middle rose from the earth and slightly absorbed the shock. Then the lightning rebounded back at them, bigger then before.

"Rashield!" Kiyo created his own shield, but it was noticeably smaller then the other one. The giant lightning strike easily pierced through it, and both he and Zatch were swept clear off their feet and sent flying back.

"We're stronger than them, Kiyomaro!" Gash shouted, happily jumping up and down. Kiyomaro cautiously walked over to the two.

"…Who are you and why do you look exactly like us? Last time I checked, I didn't have an identical twin."

"Like I said earlier," Kiyo groaned, getting up. "My name is Kiyo. That's Zatch…I think."

"Yes, I'm Zatch!" the other demon said, rising much faster than Kiyo. "And--Ponygon!"

"…Who's Ponygon?" Gash asked.

"Our small little horse!" Zatch smiled.

"Evil creature," Kiyo muttered.

"…You mean Umagon?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Great! Even HE has someone who looks exactly like him?!"

"Gash!" a female's voice called out. A pink haired girl around the same age as Gash and Zatch skipped into Kiyomaro's yard, but then stopped in her tracks. "Wh-wh-why are there two of both of you?!"

"That's what we're wondering." Kiyomaro sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Hi, Tia!" Zatch called.

"Eh? My name is Tio! You must be fake, faker!" Tio immediately rushed up to the blonde and wrapped her hands tightly around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could.

"T-Tio!" Gash shouted. "Let him down! He isn't doing anything wrong!"

"Oh, so you're taking the enemies' side now? Where have you gone wrong, Gash?!" Tio removed one hand from Zatch's neck and used it to squeeze Gash's, effectively choking them both.

"T-Tio, let them both go." Kiyomaro said.

"Oh, but…fine." She released her death grip on the two and they both fell to the ground, gasping for their lives. "Why are there clones of you two anyway?"

"…Like I said earlier…" Kiyomaro started.

"We don't know." Kiyo finished. The two looked at each other strangely.

"Right…Anyways, I'll be going back into my house." Kiyomaro said as he turned around and started to head in, but Kiyo interrupted him.

"Wait, wait. This is _my _house."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Kiyomaro picked up a nearby garden hose by its handle and threw it at Kiyo's head, effectively knocking him out.

"I'm going in!" With that, he stomped in and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Kiyo! Kiyooo!" Zatch immediately jumped up and ran to his fallen bookkeeper. Tio stared at the garden hose.

"I…I have a feeling that will cause trouble in the future…"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: What do you think of the first chapter? I hope it's okay. .**

**Yes, the garden hose will re-appear soon. Tio foreshadowed, aha.**

**So…review please. :3**


End file.
